Haley Wicklum Greek Myth Images
Boston 00.349 1. Early Greek Myth page 316 2. Boston, Massachutes, Boston Museum of Fine Arts, Accession Number 00.349 3. Beazley Link: www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/5B8A5182-585B-45E3-814E-D9CAB4B2BEBD 4. Image: The musuem had requested a fee for licencing of the picture of the Jar. A picture may be found at the Museum of Fine Arts- Boston website. https://www.mfa.org/collections/object/jar-stamnos-154074 5. Assessment: This image is that of a ceramic red-figure vase. While the Beazley database suggests that it most likely dates back to 450-400 BC, the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston has suggested it dates back to 400-390 BC. It is depicting Theseus as he is abandoning Ariadne while she is sleeping. Athena can be seen from above them with her spear in her hand. Hypnos is also depicted with wings to sleeping Ariadne’s right side. The story that is being represented is the story of Theseus leaving Ariadne on the island of Naxos, where they had stopped on their way back to Theseus’ home in Athens. Theseus had been on a journey to complete six labors, one of which was killing the Minotaur inside the labyrinth on the island of Crete. After killing the Minotaur, Theseus had to get himself out of the maze of the labyrinth. Ariadne was the one to help him with the idea of bringing a long string along with him while he went to kill the Minotaur, so that after, he could follow it back out! After his labors were completed, he headed back home to his father, Aegeus. He had eloped with Ariadne and brought her with him on his way back to Athens. But along his sail back, they stopped in Naxos, where while Ariadne slept, Theseus snuck away to sail back home without her. I feel as if this vase is an accurate representation of the myth where Theseus leaves his lover, Ariadne, on Naxos before she awakens. It illustrates how even though Ariadne had helped Theseus on his impossible task filled journey, he ends up leaving her because she, as a foreigner, would not be a citizen or have children who could be citizens if he were to take her back home. I used chapter 10: Heroes of Myth: Man Divided Against Himself: Theseus in the class text book, Early Greek Myth, in order to learn more about the myth behind my object and what story it is illustrating. I also used: Brittany, Garcia. "Minotaur Journey Home." Ancient History Encyclopedia. N.p.: n.p., 2013. Web. 17 Apr. 2014. . Trckova-Flamee Ph.D., Alena. "Ariadne." Encyclopedia Mythica. 2006. Web. 17 Apr. 2014. . Naples H2418 1: Early Greek Myth page 316 2. Naples, Museo Archeologico Nazionale, Accession Number H2418 3. Book Citation: Found under SB IV 147. Schefold, Karl, and Franz Jung. ''Die Urkonige, Perseus, Bellerphon, Herakles and Theseus. ''Germany: Hirmer Verlag Muchen, 1988. 123. Print. 4. Image: Bellerophons is standing with the winged Pegasus at his right side. The book describes the image, "Bellerophons Abschied von Proitos. Amphora des Amykosmalers:um 420. Neapel 82263 (H2418): Trendall LCS 44 Nr. 218; J.-M. Moret, Le depart de Bellerophon, AntK 15,1972, 102 Taf. 28, I - Foto Museum" when it is cited in the index. Taranto I/96 1. Early Greek Myth page 316 2.Taranto, Museo Archeologico Nazionale. Accession Number I/96. 3. Book Bibliography: Found under LIMC Aphrodite 1531. ''Lexicon Iconographicum Mythologiae Classicae. ''Aphrodisias-Athena ed. 1984. 149. Print. 4.Image Description: Bellerophon can be seen riding on Pegasus to the top of the vase while dolphins and other sea creatures are seen around the two main characters. The LIMC index described the image, "Amphora, apull. rf. Tarent, Mus. Naz. I/96. Aus Gravina. - Trendall/Cambitoglou, RV Ap I 32, 2 Taf. 8, 3: Gravina-Maler; Webster, T.B.L., The Tragedies of Euripides (1967) 8I. - Um 420 v. Chr. - A. mit Eros uber Bellerophon (auf A. zuruckblickend) und Pegasos. Zu FuBen der A. sturzt eine Frau in die Tiefe: Stheneboia nach der Version des Euripides."